Paradise
by Captain Riley
Summary: When she was just a girl, she expected the world, and it was given to her by none other than her ruthless Captain Doflamingo. But, what happens when she is kidnapped by Trafalgar Law and is asked to join his crew instead? How will Doflamingo act to the news of this betrayal that has been done by his beautiful little Velica and all thanks to Trafalgar Law? /Doflamingo x OC x Law/
1. Ma Ma no Mi

**Author's Note: **Honestly, I kinda hate One Piece for all the hot and smexy men that have been created and put into it. So, of course I have to write for all of them at some point in time. Here is another story that has been floating around in my mind for a while. Please be prepared for Time Skips and what not! Enjoy and don't forget to rate!

* * *

A young girl danced a board the large ship known as the _Flying Duchess_ as if she didn't have a care in the world. Her little red sundress spun around with her little body as she smiled cheeky and giggled loudly. Her blond locks moved with her and acted almost like a cape as she did little twirls around the deck. Her large childish blue eyes shimmered brightly as she came to a stop as she had caught site of someone not too far from her appearing from the lower deck. She laughed even more and made a mad dash toward the person, jumping and latching herself onto one of their legs.

"Mr. Vergo, I caught you!" The tall man looked down at the young and playful child that had herself wrapped around his leg. He held the same plain expression in which he always wore before he bent down and plucked her up and away from his leg. Vergo

"Fufufufufu~ Why is it always Vergo that gets your attention my little Velica?" At the call of her name, the small child turned, and from across the deck from which he sat, was met with the covered gaze of Doflamingo. He sat in his seat looking rather bored, but at the same time he was smiling like a mad man as he had several different young women around him. The girl however did not say a word in return to the blond man and instead turned her attention back to Vergo, who she found much more interesting at the moment.

"Velica~" Doflamingo cooed, trying to take the child's attention from the other man. When his plan didn't work, Doflamingo frowned deeply, knowing what he had to do in order to get the small child's attention. Shooing away his whores, much to their disapproval in wanting to stay, he then reached open his large pink coat and whistled at the young child to catch her attention again. This time, when the girl had seen that his whores were no longer around and that he was holding open his coat for her, she suddenly vanished from Vergo's hands and appeared within the warmth of Doflamingo's feathered coat.

"Fufufu~ You have gotten much better at using your _Ma Ma no Mi, _Velica." The young girl just looked up at Doflamingo and blinked a few times before she turned her attention away from him and snuggled deeply into his coat. He chuckled, she was so cute when she would do that and he couldn't help but pluck her up from her spot beside him and place her on his lap and started to rub her head affectionately.

From across the way, two other small children watched as their crew mate sat in Doflamingo's lap. Law and Bellamy stood next to one another and watched as Doflamingo petted the top of her blond hair softly. Their captain was that of a ruthless one, but he had his moments with certain crew members of the ship, such as viewing Law as somewhat of a little brother, along with Bellamy. Little Law crossed his arms and turned away from the current sense that wanted to make him puke up his lunch. Doflamingo was a disgusting man at times and this was one of those times it seemed. Law swore, one day he would leave this ship and when that day came, he would be taking the much younger Velica with him. Who knew, perhaps her powers would come in handy for him when he started his own crew?

* * *

**Translation:** Ma Ma no Mi: _Time Time Fruit._

Okay, so this was just a some what short little tease chapter. This take place long, long, long before the main story line but due to time skips that will occur we shall be quickly caught up with the Punk Hazard Arc! Please enjoy and don't forget to review!


	2. Little Lady

**Author's Note: **I'm quite surprised with already having 4 reviews and there only being one chapter! Thanks everyone! :D Now onto the story! Small time skip, but nothing too major. Please enjoy and don't forget to review! :)

* * *

The ship rocked back and forth against the waves of the sea as the men on the _Flying Duchess_ were moving about like any other day. However, on this particular day and that this precise moment in time, it seemed that the small girl, Velica, had decided to, for whatever reason, punch one of Donflamingo's whores right in the face. The men on the ship were shocked and started to on look at the fight scene between the whore and small child. Velica was far too fast, due to her small childish body and her Devil Fruit, for the woman to even lay a finger on her. Velica dodged a blow and in turn landed her own as she used her small feet and hands until she left the woman sobbing out of pure anger and she fell to the deck right as the captain of the ship emerged from his room, curious to the sounds that came from above deck.

Vergo stood beside Donflamingo as the two of them looked through the men and toward the child, who looked rather pissed off but bored at the same time, and the whore, who was on the deck sobbing and cursing through the tears. Donflamingo smiled widely as he made his way over to the two of them, catching both of their attentions and having the whore run to Doflamingo's feet and, literally, throwing herself at them.

"Mr. Donflamingo! That little brat sir, look what that little brat had done to me! She should be punished!" Donflamingo raised a brow before outstretching a hand toward Velica, asking her to come with his hand, she continued to stand where she stood and ignoring his request. Velica stood there with her arms crossed over her chest and giving Donflamingo a sideways glance as she stood with her side to him, the same way she had been standing before he had appeared. Donflamingo did not let the disobedient child effect him, already knowing that she would not go to him either way.

"Now, now, there must be some reason why she had attacked you?" he chuckled, causing the whore's eyes to widen. "Velica maybe a disobedient child, but she would never do anything against my crew or without my permission. So, what is it that you have done to anger her?" The whore looked back between Donflamingo and Vergo, who had joined his side, before looking back over at Donflamingo and frowning deeply before starting to sob at his feet.

"I have done nothing! That little bitch just up and hit me! Punish her! Throw that little whore overboar-"

"She's stolen from you."

A small girlish voice piped up from across the way. Donflamingo and Vergo both glanced over and watched as Velica held up a small bag of gold that she held in between her fingers by the string that kept it closed. The whole crew went silent as their eyes fell upon the bag, knowing what was about to come next. Donflamingo frowned deeply, looking down at the whore with a look that could kill if it was not hidden behind his sunglasses. The whore jumped to her feet quickly, eyes widened and screaming at the top of her lungs.

"I-I would n-never steal from you Mr. Don-!"

"Throw her overboard." Donflamingo said without a second glance to the whore as he walked past her. She screamed when two other crew members grabbed her by her arms and took her to the side of the deck to do as they were ordered. She screamed all the way over until she hit the water, eventually they listened as the sharks had taken her and silenced her for good. Donflamingo smiled as he squatted down to Velica's level and held out his hand for his coin bag, which she handed him without a problem. He chuckled, placing his hand on her head and patting before running his hand through her blond locks.

"You're such a good little girl, Velica~" Donflamingo cooed, his smile turning into a smirk. "I just can't wait till you turn into a lady and show us all what you're truly made of~" Velica rolled her eyes, not effected by his taunting for she had seen all of his tricks with his whores and she was not about ready to fall to their level. True, she was starting to grow some mounds on her chest, but that didn't mean that her brain would start shrinking.

Especially when it came to her captain's crappy flirting.


	3. These Are My Orders

**Author's Note: **Thanks everyone for the wonderful reviews! Just so you know, another Time Skip has occurred! Please enjoy and don't forget to review!

* * *

The tall female stood on top of the mass of the large ship, holding onto one of the beams to keep her balance. Her long golden locks caught the wind and flickered around her body, spreading out as far as able due to the pony tail that held her hair together. Blue eyes scanned the horizon, watching as the never ending ocean stretched out for forever. A long and rather lose black sleeveless shirt engulfed her small frame, making her nearly invisible breasts look as if she had none. The long shirt covered the short green shorts that she wore, making it seem as if she only wore the top, along with brown knee high boots which looked as if they belonged to a man rather a woman.

"Velica~" The coo came from below, causing the young woman to look down and see her captain, Doflamingo, looking up at her while she stood in her nest. The man smiled largely, beckoning the women down with his finger and the widening of his smile. Within the blink of an eye, the woman appeared in front of the much taller male, which made him chuckle due to her abilities.

"You've certainly gotten better with your abilities~" He complimented her. His only response was that of a blank stare which he took that his flirting still didn't effect the young woman, so he continued.

"So, I think it's time to show us all what you're made of my little treasure~" She closed her eyes before giving a small sigh before reopening her eyes.

"What is it you want me to do, Captain?" Doflamingo's smile seemed to tell her everything she needed to know.

* * *

"_**Give no quarter!**_" Doflamingo shouted as his arms were out stretched. He laughed loudly as his crew and the opposing crew clashed with one another. Law, Bellamy, Vergo, and Velica all charged together and nearly destroyed the crew without any trouble at all. With the help from Law, Velica was launched from their ship onto the opposing ship, which she used the disassemble body parts to jump across, within a matter of seconds. The crew all glared at Velica as she had landed on their ship, and in seconds she had 20 or 30 men charge at her all at once. Nobody would have believed it if they had not have seen it with their own eyes, but before anyone could even blink, all the men around her fell to the ground lifeless while Velica continued to stand in her same spot, but the only difference being is that she now held a small cutlass in her hand.

The captain of the ship's eyes widened, shaken by such a fast defeat of his men that he took a step back before regaining his confidence and glaring at Velica.

"You're just some kid! Y-You will not defeat me! I am known as Belgrade the Mighty! My Bounty is that of 89,000,000 beli!" He shouted, expecting Velica to say something or at least charge at him, but she did neither one. Belgrade gave a battle cry as he charged forward, but as he went to bring down his sword he had missed somehow and hit the deck of the ship instead of her flesh.

"I do not care who you are nor what your head is wroth." The cold feminine voice spoke from behind him causing his eyes to widen as he turned his head slowly to catch a glimpse of her back. "I had my orders, and I have carried them out." Velica said, taking the cutlass and throwing it down aimlessly onto the bloodied deck before walking away, not even sparing the man a second glance. It was then that Belgrade slid into two from the stomach and fell onto the deck in two pieces.

From across the way, back on the _Flying Duchess_, Doflamingo had watched every second of the fight. He knew Velica's abilities well enough to know just what she had done. She had slowed down time to where it ticked in only milliseconds as she then went through and took down every single one of those men with what only seemed like a second to everyone else among the crew who had watched. The same thing had happened when she had sliced that Belgrade in two. The crew let out a loud victory cheer as they had won another battle, knowing that it would only raise their fame even more than before. Doflamingo chuckled as he ordered some of his underlings to go search the ship for anything that might be useful.

As Velica had returned to the ship, she looked over to Law and gave a small nod of her head as if thanking him for the help. Law only gave her one of his mysterious smile as he was leaning up against the side of the ship while holding his sword against his chest. Velica then went about looking around for Vergo, who had also assisted her in getting across to the other side of the ship, but instead she had found Doflamingo standing in front of her as she had turned. He chuckled and bent down to her level as his face drew extremely close to hers to the point where his breath lingered on her face.

"You most certainly have improved, you are one of my most precious little treasures that I have ever owned~" Velica frowned, he was trying to flirt her into his bedroom, again. She moved to the side as his lips moved forward, nearly brushing against hers, and started to walk away from him.

"I was doing as I was ordered, Captain." she told him before disappearing in thin air, using her Devil Fruit powers to run and hide from him. Doflamingo chuckled, amused with how she was starting to act around him as she started getting older. True, she was becoming much colder toward him, but he took that as a sign that she was fighting with her inner self as she tried her best to keep from becoming another one of his concubines. Doflamingo chuckled again, finding the thought of having her squirming underneath his body not sounding like too much of a bad idea right about now.

"Bellamy, go find out where my little treasure had disappeared to would you?" he ordered. The blond man nodded as he placed a crate down on the ship and started around the deck. Law watched from the shadows of the ship with the thought still on his mind.

_Would Velica ever think about leaving with him to start up his own crew?_


	4. The Captured Tool

**Author's Note: **Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Now, here is where the plot thickens and it takes a major twist! Please don't forget to review and enjoy! (:

* * *

Velica sat in the storage room with her eyes closed. Using her Devil Fruit powers so much like that usually took its tole on her pretty quickly. Though she could slow down time, and even reverse it, there was a limit to what she could do depending on her physical strength. Her eyes fluttered open upon feeling someone approaching the room from the hallway, she was right when hearing the door to the storage room open and shut again before listening as foot steps approached her. Straightening up her posterior she propped herself into more of a sitting position on the crates rather than a leaning one.

"I figured you'd be down here." Velica blinked, not expecting to find him coming down here and looking for her.

"Strange, I would have thought that our Captain would have sent Bellamy instead of you, Law." Velica said right as Law came into view. He gave her a lazy smile before leaning up against one of the boxes, his hat hiding his eyes so it was harder to read what he was thinking.

"Doflamingo didn't send me, Velica. Bellamy is looking for you, Captain's orders, but I knew where you would be hiding so I beat him to you." Velica raised a brow, why would Law be looking for her? Sure, they were crew members and she was one of the only ones that he talked to, but he had never actually went searching for her to have their little talks, so what was Law up to at the moment?

"So, why are you here then?" she asked, watching as Law shifted on the crates slightly as if trying to become a bit more comfortable.

"I'll cut right to the chase. I'm leaving the ship soon, and I want you to come with me." For the first time in her life, Velica showed a hint of expression that was of shock, but it disappeared and left a deep piercing gaze in its wait.

"You're asking me to betray our Captain with you?" she spat coldly, pushing herself off the boxes and walking toward him. Law made no motion of moving nor did he show any fear toward her, he merely continued to stand there and watch her.

"You should already know my answer, Trafalgar. It was stupid of you to even ask." she said, narrowing her eyes toward him before walking past him.

"Doflamingo is only using you for your powers. He doesn't care for you in the slightest, you're just a tool to him." Law told her, causing her to stop walking and stand with her back to him.

"That does not matter, he is my Captain and I am loyal to him till the very end. If he should chose to use my powers only as a ways to gain the One Piece then so be it." Law's eyes narrowed, knowing that Doflamingo had her wrapped around his finger more than he had expected. Doflamingo was an excellent manipulator, but he would have thought that even Velica was above such a foolish trickery. Pushing his back off the crates he turned toward her, her back still facing him as she stood there waiting for his reply.

"Then can I expect that you will not come peacefully with me?" Velica half turned toward Law with a gaze that could kill any normal man right where they stood. Her hands tightened as she snorted and gritted her teeth at the older male that stood before her.

"I will not be going at all." Law sighed before chuckling darkly, his eyes coming into view now and what they held was something that Velica had never seen in them before, but before she could figure out what it was she had something thrown over her head from behind that had covered her whole body. She screamed and started kicking, knowing that she had been thrown inside a large sack and was now being lifted like a bag of potatoes. Velica cursed to herself, Law had caused her to lower her guard and now she was captured by someone who she hadn't even registered had entered the room.

Normally, if she were at full strength, she would use her powers to escape from the stupid bag but due to the battle that she was just in about half an hour ago, she was all out of energy and using her Devil Fruit was more or less out of the question now. Screaming and kicking, she tried to draw some type of attention in hopes that one of the other crew members would hear her and either come running or go and alert their captain, which she hoped was that one, that she had been kidnapped by someone unseen.

It wasn't long before something heavy had hit her on the back of the head from the other side of the sack and everything became silent.


	5. His Treasure Was Stolen

**Author's Note: **Sorry to all my readers for such the long wait on this update, but I have moved into a new house and I don't have internet there just yet, so I have to go back to my parent's house in order to write and update. So, updates are going to start taking a bit longer to get done due to this inconvenience. Besides that please remember to review this story and I shall try to have the next update out slightly faster next time!

* * *

Groggily and her head pounding, Velica slowly opened her eyes. The pain in the back of her head traveled down her neck and caused her to wince from the pain. Slowly moving her eyes about the room, she had noticed that the room she was in was wooden and fairly small. Moving her hand slowly across the surface in which she lay she noticed that she was on a bed with rather cheep sheets. Turning her head slightly, she saw a single dresser, nightstand, chair and table in the corner of the room, and two doors. Blinking a few times, Velica turned her head back to look up at the wooden ceiling, where was she? She wasn't on a ship due to there being no rocking motion from the waves, so she had to have been on land somewhere.

Her eyes widened, quickly remembering what had happened.

"_Trafalgar..._" She growled under her breath before pushing herself up onto the bed in a sitting position. Ignoring the pain that pounded in her head, Velica climbed onto her feet and headed toward the door that was right across from the bed. Reaching out for the door knob, she stopped when it started to jiggle from the other side; someone was about to enter the room. Narrowing her eyes, Velica placed herself to where she would be hidden behind the door. As it opened, she heard two panicked voiced, both male, as they ran into the room and glanced around looking frantically for her.

"Oh shit! Law's gonna kill us!" Velica's eyes narrowed, so these people were with Trafalgar? It seemed that if there were people that were with him, it would make her means of escaping that much harder.

"_Us!_ Penguin, you wanted to go downstairs for food!"

"Shut up, Shachi! You didn't disagree with me!"

Velica slowly crept out from behind the door, behind the one named Shachi, and placed her hand out toward him. She narrowed her eyes, as she went to open up her mouth to speak her Devil Fruit powers.

"**_Hai-ya!_**" A scream came from the hallway, only giving Velica enough time to glance over before having a foot come in contact with her face and sent her flying into the wall in between the bed and the desk. She hit hard, causing her noise to bleed from the kick to her face and the impact that was given to her back half of her body. A few strands of blond hair had fallen in front of her face as she looked up and saw something that she hadn't expected to see; a giant white polar bear in an orange jumpsuit.

"I told you both to not lower your guard around her." Velica narrowed her eyes while her fingers went up to pinch her nose to stop the bleeding. Placing her left arm on the edge of the bed, she just sat there with her body propped up against the wall as she watched Law walk into the room, Nadochi resting on his shoulder. His eyes watched her from underneath his hat as his normally frown turned into a playful smirk.

"You're just not having the best of luck are you, Velica?" She sneered, feeling that the bleeding had finally stopped so she removed her hand and wiped away the blood from her nose with the back of her hand, smearing it slightly on her hand.

"Why have you kidnapped me, Trafalgar?"

"Just think of yourself as a type of "leverage" as of right now." Velica raised a brow.

"Doflamingo won't come for me, idiot. I'm just a tool to him, remember, he'll just go out and find someone else to help him achieve his goals." Law closed his eyes and placed his hand on the top of his hat, pulling it down a bit more to cover his eyes as his smirk widened.

"Maybe and maybe not. But the fact of the matter right now is that you belong to me at the moment, so I don't want any trouble out of you." Velica gridded her teeth, he didn't want any trouble from her? How dare he be so cocky right now with her, she would show him.

"Oh, I'll show you trouble, Trafalgar." Her eyes started to glow as she glared up at Law, and then, there was brightness all about the room.

* * *

Doflamingo stood in the doorway to the blue room. His eyes hidden behind his glasses but he wore a deep frown on his lips. His hands were shoved in his pockets as he stood in the doorway a moment longer taking in the simple room. This room was probably one of the least decorated rooms on the whole ship, and yet it was the most important room to him. Taking a step inside, he made his way straight to the bed and stood above the white sheets before sitting down on the edge.

Reaching over, he pulled the pillow to him and pressed it to his nose, inhaling the sent before sighing deeply. His fingers clenched the pillow tightly as he sneered, it smelled like her, but she wasn't here anymore. He felt so many of these unknown emotions, but there was one that rung out very clearly within him; anger.

"Vergo!" Doflamingo ordered, causing the sudden appearance of the tall man to appear in the doorway, hands behind his back as he awaited for his orders.

"Find them, and bring her back to me." Vergo nodded and was gone just as quickly as he had appeared, leaving Doflamingo there in the room to be with his thoughts and plans of what would happen when his little treasure would return to him.


	6. The Numbing of The Leverage

The side of the building exploded as Velica launched herself out of the hotel room and landed in the middle of the street. Panic and confusion ran through the villagers as they scattered everywhere screaming and yelling. Glancing behind her, Velica stood up to her full height at looked up at the open room where she was that was now left to rubble.

"_**Hai-ya!**_" Bepo came from no where and tried to land a kick to the side of her face, but this time she blocked it with the side of her arm, throwing the overly large bear off and allowing her to grab his ankle and swing him around like a rag doll and release him into the street. Luckily for him, he landed on his feet and was unharmed, beside the aching in his foot.

"You're persistent." Law said, walking out in front of her, Penguin and Shachi behind him and acting like they were ready to fight her. Velica snorted and shook her head, causing her hair to leave the front of her face and fall against the sides.

"You're one to talk. Always quite and level headed, but I've seen that look in your eyes when you go into battle Trafalgar." Law smirked and drew his Nodochi slowly as if to taunt the girl.

_"Room." _Velica growled, watching as the light blue spear engulfed the battle area. She had seen this attack enough times to know that she was more of less done for if he were to swing his Nodochi, so she couldn't give him the chance. Using her Devil Fruit powers, she slowed down the time to launch herself in front of Law and give him a swift kick to his stomach. He coughed and gasped for air as he was pelted across the street and landing on his back, the air knocked out of him.

"Captain!" The three called out from behind, causing Velica's eyes to widen and whip her head toward them, her expression shocked before she slowly turned back toward Law, who had gotten to his feet, but held his chest where she had kicked him.

"So, it's true. You have betrayed Doflamingo. How could you do such a horrid thing, Trafalgar?" Law smirked, wiping away some of the spit that had fallen from his mouth.

"You wouldn't understand, he's always treated you like his little "princess" while he's made the rest of his crew live in hell." Velica closed her eyes and lowered her head. Gritting her teeth she balled up her hands as her body shook slightly, Law's taunting had more then gotten to her.

"He doesn't treat me like a "princess". My life isn't as easy as you believe, Trafalgar." She raised her head, her eyes with the look to kill.

"You don't know what's going to happen if you don't drop all of this foolishness and come with me, Trafalgar. You must return to the ship." Law raised a brow, Velica knew something important that she wasn't telling him, but what? Law knew well enough that Velica had the powers to not only slow down time, but she also had the power to randomly see so far ahead into the future or look back into the past.

"Velica, there you are." The deep voice called out from right behind, causing the woman to stiffen from the sudden appearance. Law's eyes widened, looking straight at Vergo who stood behind the girl, towering over her form.

"Vergo, what are you doing here?" She asked, turning halfway toward the man.

"Mr. Doflamingo has asked me to bring you back to him. Law, you have betrayed Mr. Doflamingo, I would watch your back if I were you." Vergo warned, grabbing Velica around the waste with his arm. Law clenched his teeth together and swung his Nodochi toward Vergo, but Velica had once again used her Devil Fruit powers to safely get them away, leaving only dust in their wait.

"Captain, what are we going to do now?" Bepo asked, running toward his captain's side. Law growled and lowered his hat over his eyes, causing his gaze to be unseen.

"We'll get her back, it's part of the plan so it's got to happen." Law informed the three of them. All of which who nodded in agreement.

* * *

Doflamingo was waiting in his room patiently for the return of Vergo. He was siting in his chair, his fingers tapping against the wood of the arm as he looked rather bored as he sat there waiting. How long was Vergo suppose to be gone? All he had to do was track down Law and bring back his little Velica, that wasn't so hard now was it? About that time, the doors to his room opened and in stepped Vergo with Velica trailing behind him. Doflamingo's head raised from his hand as he quickly jumped from the chair and bolted toward her, causing her to squeak and take a step back as he embraced her.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, causing her to give a muffled 'yes' into his feathered coat. Doflamingo's smile returned as he chuckled and pulled away from her to take a good look to make sure that Law hadn't done anything to her that he would regret even more than just his betray to him. Doflamingo took one of his large hands and moved it slowly and softly against Velica's cheek, causing her to turn toward his hand and pull away from it. Doflamingo's smile faded from her action, causing him to cup her face with both his hands and make her look at him.

"Why did you leave me?" Velica's eyes widened, her mouth opening before closing again.

"I didn't want to leave, Trafalgar kidnapped me." An angry look came to her face as she remembered the bag that was thrown over her head and the bump that was given to her on the head to knock her out cold. Doflamingo looked her over once more before being satisfied with her.

"Leave us, Vergo." Vergo did as he was told and left the room, leaving the both of them alone. Velica felt an uneasy feeling drift over her as she looked up at Doflamingo, who still had a hold of her face, and was smiling again.

"Did Law say anything to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Anything at all, such as why he kidnapped you?"

"He told me I was his "leverage" at the moment."

Doflamingo released the girl before standing up to his full height and looking down at her. He reached out and ran his fingers through her hair slowly, causing her to sigh in annoyance and look away from his out stretched arm. When he was done, he let his hand fall to his side while his other rested in his pocket.

"I don't want you out of my sight from now on. You are to accompany me everywhere from now on and you are to never go anywhere without me, do you understand?" Velica closed her eyes and sighed slowly.

"Understood." Doflamingo smiled at this answer.

"There's a good little girl." He told her, leaning down to her level and placed his lips over her for a moment's time.

"There's _my_ good little girl." He chuckled, pulling away from her lips and ruffling her hair. He then took her hand in his and lead her to the bed while he chuckled softly.

_She felt as she became numb from his actions, how could he do such a cruel thing to such a young girl?_


	7. Visions With A Restart Button

Blue eyes shot open from the sudden vision that had just flashed through her mind. Velica took a deep breath before letting it out slowly, causing a small shutter to race through her body. She had just saw something that she was not prepared for in the least. Vergo was escorting her to Doflamingo's room after Vergo and herself had managed to escape from Law, and his newly found crew, however Velica knew now that what awaited for her behind that door was something that she wanted no partake at all. Vergo and her stopped in front of the closed double doors, Velica knew right then and there that if she did not change even the slightest thing when she entered the room, Doflamingo would proceed in the same manner in the vision that had just occurred.

The doors to his room opened and in stepped Vergo with Velica trailing behind him. Doflamingo's head raised from his hand as he quickly jumped from the chair and bolted toward her, she knew he was about ready to embrace her and she allowed this to happen.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, causing her to give a muffled 'yes' into his feathered coat. Doflamingo's smile returned as he chuckled and pulled away from her and looked her over for a moment before taking one of his large hands and moved it slowly and softly against Velica's cheek, causing her to turn toward his hand and pull away from it. Doflamingo's smile faded from her action, causing him to cup her face with both his hands and make her look at him.

"Why did you leave me?" Velica's eyes widened, her mouth opening before closing again.

"It's not such a simple answer, I was kidnapped." Instead of being angry as she was in her vision, she kept a calm head this time which caused Doflamingo to place his hands on her shoulders and look her over slowly.

"Leave us, Vergo." Vergo did as he was told and left the room, leaving the both of them alone. Velica felt an uneasy feeling drift over her as she looked up at Doflamingo, who still had a hold of her face, and was smiling again.

"Did Law say anything to you?"

"Nothing that was of major importance." Velica told him, changing her answer from the one she had given him in her vision.

"So, he never told you why he decided to kidnap you?"

"I had assumed that he kidnapped me for his own goals." She told him, pulling away from him slightly to turn from him and look at a vase in the far left hand corner of the room. She had given her and Doflamingo some space this time instead of allowing him to keep hold of her.

"He most likely just wanted me for my powers, you know Trafalgar is a smart one, but he still never seen what was coming." Velica finished, walking over to the vase on the other side of the room and brushing the pinkish white flower petal with the tips of her fingers. Doflamingo watched her from afar as she gave such care to the small plant, reminding him that she was more than just a simple "trinket" to him.

"I don't want you out of my sight from now on. You are to accompany me everywhere from now on and you are to never go anywhere without me, do you understand?" Velica kept her back to the much taller blond, but she nodded in agreement to his request anyways. She heard him chuckle from behind as he started to approach, stopping by her side and looking down at her, his eyes hidden behind his glasses.

"But I assure you, I will not ever be fooled again by him. I know his motives now, and next time I see him, it will be his body in a sack." Doflamingo chuckled at the sudden threatening deathly tone in her voice. He reached out and placed his hand on the top of her head and ruffled her hair to where it fell out of place in some spots.

"Do not worry about Trafalgar at the moment. As of right now, be thinking about your newly found schedule fuffuffuffu~" Velica raised a brow and gazed up at her captain, Doflamingo, in question.

"New schedule?" Doflamingo nodded before removing his hand from her hair and cupping her cheek before squatting down, but keeping a safe distance away.

"You are to accompany me everywhere, meaning that from today and onward, you are no longer part of my crew, but apart of the  
Donquixote Family as my new underling~" Velica's eyes widened, she had been so simply replaced by Law as Doflamingo's new predecessor just like that? She closed her eyes slowly, it was strange how quickly one could be replaced in this day in age, and it made her worry terribly.


	8. Seeing Him Again

**Author's Note: **Thanks for all the reviews for such few chapters there are so far! I know a lot of them are pairing comments such as "please put Velica with Doflamingo" or "please put Velica with Law" and I must say that you people are making it a hard choice to make! Well, I suppose as the story progresses we shall see who she goes with now won't we? Once again, thank you for all the wonderful reviews and continue to review! Reviews make me happy and give faster updates!

* * *

"Fuffuffuffuff~" Doflamingo chuckled into one of his concubine's ears as he whispered sweet nothings while his hands roamed her body making her giggle. Women were crowded all around him in his room, waiting for their turn with Doflamingo and craving for the taste of his lips upon their very own. Doflamingo chuckled again, enjoying the attention from all of them that he was receiving. However, it seemed that his attention would turn short as his room doors slammed open and boots clacked against the cold stone flooring. The women slinkered out of the way, fear striking their core as they quickly fled so as to not become the target of the one who entered the room.

Doflamingo's smile widened as he rested his cheek against his hand, tilting his head to the side while he watched his visitor entering his room and scaring away all of his women. A deep rumble erupted from his chest, enjoying the authority that they upheld while around the concubines, yet couldn't care less about them.

"Captain, I have just received word that there is a War Lord's meeting being held and that it is demanded that you are to attend." Doflamingo frowned, looking at the person who stood before him, holding out a piece of paper for him to take.

"And here I thought you had actually come to enjoy my company. Why must you be so cold toward me, my little Velica?" Velica sighed while closing her eyes and handing him the paper.

"I am constantly and forever by your side, captain. That should tell you how I feel about your company. It is your-" Velica stopped and glanced around the room at the half dressed women, who cowered in fear from her gaze, before looking back over at Doflamingo, who was once again smirking and looking up at her instead of at the paper. "_womanly company_ that I do not care for, captain."

Doflamingo laughed loudly while tossing the paper aimlessly onto the floor before jumping up from the couch and stumbling toward Velica. His hand came up and caressed her cheek before traveling into her long and wavy blond locks, which he brought up to his lips and nose to intake her scent.

"Must you be so cruel to me, my little Velica? I have done nothing to you, and yet you wish to treat me like everyone else? Respect your _Young Master_, will you?" The hint was ringing clear in his voice, though this was not the first time he had tried to hint Velica into his bed and just like the first time, it did not work. Velica was able to see into the future with every gesture and movement that was done in the here and now, and she had gotten to where if she had seen something she didn't like or did not want to happen, she could reverse time just enough to redo something and have it changed. But, not all could be redone. There were things that no matter how many time you tried to change something, if fate deemed it were to happen then it would happen.

"Captain, please, the meeting." Doflamingo's smile vanished when he realized that she would not play along with him once again. He sighed, standing up straight and allowing her hair to slip through his fingers he scratched the back of his head with his hand and groaned.

"I swear, those imbeciles in the Government are always trying to ruin my fun. Come along Velica, I suppose we should attend the meeting." Doflamingo ordered, waddling toward the door. Velica sighed before turning around and following after her captain.

* * *

She didn't know just how long it had been since she had been out on the water like this even if it was not her Captain's ship. It had been at least three years since she had been kidnapped by Law and rescued by Vergo, who had now left their _family_ and been implanted into the Marines as a spy for Doflamingo, at least three years since she had been out on the ocean. Velica took a deep inhale of the salty air that filled her lungs to the brim before she slowly exhaled almost as if giving a sigh of relief to being back on the sea.

"Fuffuffuffuff~" Velica's breath hitched in her throat from the suddenness from Doflamingo. She felt as the feathered coat that he wore wrapped around the back of her and started to cave into her body, engulfing her into his coat.

"You look to be thinking a lot here lately, pray tell what is on your mind?" Velica turned her head to look over at Doflamingo, her captain, with a stern face that was suppose to match his more playful expression.

"I was just thinking about how much I miss the sea." Doflamingo frowned deeply, his feelings were mutual though he never allowed it to show. Being the King of Dressrosa had its props and what not, but it could not compare to the feelings that came to him when out on the sea. Placing his hand on the top of her head, Velica glanced up at Doflamingo, who was looking out at the sea and had merely rested his hand atop her head for a sort of comfort.

* * *

The meeting was slow and boring, Velica sat in one of the chairs next to Kuma and watched and listened to the meeting that was joined by Mihawlk and Sengoku halfway through the waiting process. Velica was more or less ignored after she had been questioned by Sengoku on the conditions about why she was here. Once explained by Doflamingo that she was here to keep him company, there were no more questions pertaining to herself. Once the meeting was over with, they were all allowed to leave and were dismissed. On the way out, something caught Velica's eye.

"Captain," Velica called out, stopping in the middle of the hall while Doflamingo moved onward, calling out for her to continue with him. Velica's eyes never left the person as she quickly moved to catch up with Doflamingo and was once again by his side. When they had returned to the ship, Velica went straight to her quarters and plopped down onto the bed that had been set up for her. She sighed, closing her eyes slowly and drifting off to her thoughts before the sleep started to come to her. But, it seemed that she was not about ready to have any sleep for a while. She felt someone approaching her door before it slowly opened and closed again, knowing who it was that had entered her room she made no motivation to move to greet her visitor.

"I know you saw him today, my little Velica." Doflamingo cooed, his large exposed chest touching the back of Velica's clothed back. She took a deep breath and moved her head around in her pillow, so she had indeed seen who she thought she had seen today in the hallway. When the weight of Doflamingo's body became too much for her, she rolled sideways, making Doflamingo to raise his body slightly higher to accompany her with space. She noticed that his feathery coat had been abandoned on the chair next to the door, and that he was rather toned without it.

"Vergo is currently undergoing his mission right now, we cannot have his cover blown, least you wish to take the wrath of the punishment?" Velica looked away, of course she didn't want to get punished for blowing Vergo's cover, that was the last thing that she wanted to happen. But, she couldn't deny that she did miss the tall and mysterious man quite a bit. He was like family to her, ever since she was little he had always been there even if he hadn't been the best at treating a child as one should be treated, he still meant something to her.

"Forgive me, captain." Velica muttered, gripping onto Doflamingo's shirt and burring her face into his chest. Doflamingo frowned before placing his hand on the back of her head and rolling over onto his side, pulling her close to him before smiling softly.

"You could never anger me, my little Velica, my little_ treasure._"


	9. This Affection Is Not The Same

"Make sure everything is in order for departure!" Velica watched as her crew ran about as they readied the ship for Doflamingo. Doflamingo had a very important meeting with a very powerful man, something that needed to be discuss in person it seemed. So, Doflamingo and Velica were headed out to the New World for the first time in a very long time. Her eyes scanned the rushing about of the crew, watching as Buffalo was giving out some orders and Baby 5 stumbled about the deck like a fish out of water.

"Ready to set sail?" Velica kept her eyes forward and her body stiffened slightly when she felt the warmth of feather caress the back of her neck. The hard abs of Doflamingo pressed against her back and the hot breath fell upon her left ear. His hands placed themselves on either side of her body, trapping her, as he leaned onto the balcony where they both stood.

"I'm not very sure about leaving so suddenly, the crew has had very little time to prepare." Doflamingo chuckled at her reply. He caught sight of what Velica was talking about when Baby 5 stumbled into some creates and fell on her bottom. He snickered, causing Velica to roll her eyes from watching the same accident.

"They will do fine, besides, all I really need is you by my side." Velica glanced to the right and away from Doflamingo as he tried to once again suduice her. She pulled her neck away when she felt the side of Doflamingo's trying to caress it, making him stop abruptly and pull away. He watched her from behind, wondering why she would do everything and anything in the world for him, but the one thing he wanted most from her; affection.

"Come now my little Velica, why do you pull away from me?" Doflamingo asked, pushing his body back into her, only a little harsher this time. Velica gave a grunt of disapproval as she placed her hands on the balcony to steady herself from Doflamingo's sudden and unexpected push.

"All I have ever done is show you the affection that you desire, so why do you not return it to me?" Velica grunted again when she felt his leg move in between her legs, keeping her in place to answer the question.

"I do return your affection, Captain." She spoke, causing him to raise a brow. "I have always done everything that you have told me. I have followed behind you every step of the way since you had brought me aboard your ship. And I have stayed by your side even when other offers had risen in my favor-" Doflamingo frowned at this, "so, I have shown you affection my Captain. Just not the type that you retrieve from your concubines." Doflamingo snapped, grabbing Velica by the neck he drug her back inside the balcony doors and threw her onto his bed before hovering over her body.

"Fuffuffuffuffu~ Those are strong words for such a small little child like yourself." Velica blankly stared up at him, causing him to be unable to read her emotions. He had to admit, she was good at her job in not showing the emotions that would kill someone else or cause them harm. That was something that managed to crawl underneath his skin, how she worked while around him. Any other woman would throw themselves at him weather it be because of his looks, his dangerous side of being a pirate and War Lord, or being a king over a country. But her, Velica, she wasn't interested in any of that. She was the first young woman he had ever seen turn blind to everything that he had to offer, and why? Why would anyone in their right mind turn down everything that he had to offer?

He leaned down, hovering over her small, compared to his, body and just watched her. He wanted some type of reaction from her, one that showed him that she needed him right now. But he did not get any such reaction. He scoffed, pulling away from her he sat up on the end of the bed on his knees, watching as Velica pushed herself up onto her arms and looked down at him.

"I am sorry to disappoint you, captain. But as I said before, I cannot return the type of affection you wish." Velica spoke, her eyes closed as she scooted to the side of the bed and slid away from Doflamingo. He sat on the bed and watched as she walked out of the room, leaving him there by his self to wallow in his own thoughts.

* * *

"Make sure everything is in order and tie up those lines! We don't want to be stuck in the middle of the ocean due to something as mindless as forgetting the sails!" Velica barked, letting out some built up tension from this morning brought on by Doflamingo. He hadn't spoken to her since this morning and it was a much needed relief for her to not have to worry about the passes that were made by her captain. She walked around the deck, hands on her hips as her boots clacked against the wooden planks of the ship's deck.

From above on the second level of the deck, giving him a grand view of his whole ship, sat Doflamingo on his large and lush couch while being surrounded by his women. He gave a bored glance about before his eyes landed on the back of Velica, who was giving orders like she owned the ship. He smirked lightly, enjoying the way she sprung to life after returning to the sea once again. He hadn't seen her this active and having this much energy in a long while, and he had forgotten just how much he missed it.

"Young Master~" A brunet, who wore a dress that clung to her body and exposed her cleavage, purred for Doflamingo's attention. His smirk disappeared as he looked down at the woman who wished for his eyes to be on her.

"What is the matter? You should be enjoying yourself," she spoke, being one of Doflamingo's most senior, but still fairly young, concubines. "Don't allow your mind to wander too far away from me, I will have such a hard time to drawing it back." She purred, sitting up on her knees and placing a soft, yet seductive, kiss on his lips.

From below, Velica watched as Doflamingo engaged in the affection with his concubine that he wished from herself. She narrowed her eyes and scoffed before turning on her heels and barking out more orders to Buffalo, who was caught off guard from the sudden shouting, to fix up the starboard side. When Doflamingo heard the angry orders given out by Velica, he pulled away from the woman and held her away from him as he looked down and watched as Velica stormed off.

He kept his gaze on her for a moment before being drawn back into the world by the woman before him, who placed her hands on his chest and started to rub him slowly.

"Young Mas-"

"You are dismissed." The woman looked shocked before the anger finally set. "You are all dismissed!" Doflamingo ordered from all the women around him. They all gave him looks like he had finally lost his mind, bust said nothing as they walked away without a word, knowing better than to argue back with him because he would not hesitate to kill any one of them.

"Baby 5!" Doflamingo yelled, causing the young woman who held his drink tray to jump from the sudden out burst from Doflamingo.

_"Bring me Velica."_


	10. The Weapon That Lacks Love

Velica laid in bed with her arm thrown over her eyes as she tried to place memories in order for future events. She clenched her teeth, watching as events started to unfold that had not yet happen. She sighed, there was one memory that she just could not shake and that was of something that would happen in close to six months. Velica then removed her arm from her head and sat up on the bed, looking about her room that she had long missed.

It was still the same blue color that it had always been and nothing had been changed about the room, she had missed it much. Standing from her bed, Velica walked toward the chair of stuffed animals, it seemed that nothing had changed as she looked through the rather large pile of different animals; a gift from Doflamingo when she was a child.

"Miss. Velica?" A knock came from her door causing her to drop the plush back into the pile and walking to the center of the room before giving the privilege of entrance. When the door opened she was surprised to see that it was baby 5 standing there with a look that Velica could not read.

"I am sorry for the interruption, but Young Master wishes to see you." Velica closed her eyes and sighed before making her way to the door and walking past Baby 5, thanking her for the information.

Velica stood before Doflamingo in the middle of his room. The sun had long since set and it was a peaceful darkness in the large room that belonged to Doflamingo. A small candle on the end table flickered with the soothing rocking of the ship and made the shadows dance against the walls of the room.

"My little Velica," Doflamingo started, sitting in the chair that was next to his bed.

"It has come to my attention that you lack respect with me." Velica's eyes widened, what the hell was Doflamingo talking about? Velica had always given Doflamingo respect so what had happened that- she remembered earlier that day, on the balcony and on the ship, he was talking about that! Velica felt her body tense slightly as Doflamingo's gaze became heavier than before which made her know for sure that she was in a sticky situation.

"Why is that Velica, my little treasure?" He stood from his chair, walking over to her and placing his hand on the side of her cheek and rubbing his thumb over her softly skin slowly.

"Haven't I given you everything?" Velica's gaze was locked with Doflamingo's hidden one as she looked up at him blankly, once again not giving him anything to go on.

"You have given me much," she stated, leavening Doflamingo huffing before he removed his hand from her cheek as he allowed it to fall away.

"But, I cannot accept the request that you wish of me. I am sorry, captain." She turned her eyes to the floor, unable to say anything else. Doflamingo stood there for a moment, debating on how to approach this type of circumstance. He looked down at her, what was he to do with her? He had raised her hadn't he? But he didn't feel the fatherly lovely dovey type of emotions that one should feel when raising a child, instead he felt the ownership over her. He felt that she was his and she belonged to him and only him. She should listen to his every order and please him however he felt she should.

So, why didn't she feel the same... unless.

In a rage Doflamingo grasped her arms tightly and shook her harshly while staring her down like a predator to its prey. Velica's eyes were wide and filled with shock with his sudden attack to her.

"There's someone else isn't there?"

_What?_

"Tell me who he is so that I can crush his neck in two with my own hands." Velica grabbed onto Doflamingo's shirt, griping it tightly and trying to balance herself with him. She gridded her teeth as she closed her eyes and gave a breath.

"Captain, there is nobody else, I swear!" I cried out, causing Doflamingo to stop shaking her and allowing her to hide herself in his chest. Her arms found their way around his back and latched onto his shirt, pulling at it harshly for leverage. Doflamingo looked down at her, his hands hovering out just behind her back before he came back into reality and wrapped his arms around her smaller body.

"Then tell me, why?"

"Because, you're my captain, and I respect you far too much to ever allow myself to become a potential target to your enemies." Doflamingo lowered his head. He had raised her, but he had raised her to become more of a weapon than a lover. He plucked her up from the floor by sliding his hands underneath her legs and carried her toward his bed.

Red flags were raised with Velica when Doflamingo slowly and gently placed her on the bed. But they were soon dropped when he laid beside her and placed his head on her chest and merely laid there. Velica closed her eyes, seeing everything that could have went wrong if she hadn't done every little thing that she did. She shivered, knowing that this was one of the only few good out comes for her. But, there was still that one vision that pledge her. That one vision of Marine Ford and the execution of the man called Portgas D. Ace.

Because in that one instant, Velica would meet up once again with the man from her past.


	11. The Trading Within Blood

**Author's Note: **Yes, this is an extremely short chapters but I felt as if an update was in order. I would rather do several short updates against one long one, but sometimes I get annoyed when I know I can just combine all these short updates into one long chapter. Anyways, thank you for all your feed back and I'm sorry for making Doflamingo a "creep" toward Velica, I honestly hadn't noticed. But, we shall get him back into character and move onward with the story, starting with this chapter. Please, continue to review because it helps me to make this story even better for all of you! Thank You!

* * *

"Prepare to dock!" Buffalo called out as the ship drew closer to the island and slowly came to a stop. Velica watched from the side of the ship as the island held an eery gloom through the mist. She narrowed her eyes and griped onto the railing, something was going to happen, but she couldn't tell what.

"Velica my dear," Doflamingo called out, walking toward the exit of the ship. Velica disappear and re-appeared within the blink of an eye at Doflamingo's side making him smirk and walking onward. They walked through the thick brush and toward the current known home of Doflamingo's business partner. As they approached the tall and stone structured building, Velica felt a build up in her stomach as she tried to calm her nerves.

"You know what to do." Doflamingo told her, not sparing her a glance as he walked beside her. She nodded, her eyes narrowing and finally grabbing hold of her emotions and putting them back into place before they both entered into the darkened building.

* * *

Eyes slowly opened to a larger room that was decorated with many, many men. Velica glanced around and watched as some men turned into Zoan creatures. Doflamingo chuckled as he walked toward the large stairway that held a chair at the top.

"I see that you're putting my Devil Fruits to good use." The person was covered within shadow, so they were unseen to Velica which caused the girl even more uneasiness within her. Not being able to see her opponent was one thing, but knowing who her opponent was and not being able to see them was a whole other game.

"Doflamingo, you've brought the items?" The deep and rough voice asked. Doflamingo chuckled and gave a snap to his fingers which ordered his men to carry in the cargo crate and open a few of them. The Devil Fruits spewed out onto the floor and rolled all about. Velica kept her eyes on the mystery man above that watched them all from his seat.

"Pay him the amount agreed on." He spoke, causing one of the men below to walk over with several other men and pass over to Doflamingo several crates filled to the brim with gold coins. Doflamingo chuckled and ordered his men to take them back to the ship. Velica stayed close to Doflamingo, ready to reflect any unseen attack that might target him.

"Tell your little pet to calm down." One of the men that they had traded with laughed, noticing how tense Velica currently was at the moment. She narrowed her eyes toward the man.

"I am no one's pet. Though I cannot speak for yourself." The man snapped, taking a few steps forward and starting a Zoan transformation which caused him to change into a large snake that was 100 times the size of Velica. He hissed at her, trying to strike even more fear into her, but she just continued to stand there and looking up at the Zoan Devil Fruit user.

"It seems that you're just all talk, kid." He hissed, causing Velica to close her eyes and smirk with a small snort.

"No. I just know my place when around my captain, much unlike yourself who attacks without orders." Velica spoke, arms crossed over her chest and looking up at the current threat.

"I don't know about your captain, but with ours, going against orders is instant _death_." Velica no sooner finished her sentence before the snake suddenly was sliced into millions of little pieces and blood splashed everywhere. Velica turned around, seeing Doflamingo standing there with his hands in the position to allow her to know that he had killed the man.

"Come Velica, we're done here." Doflamingo ordered, causing Velica to frown slightly. Doflamingo was pissed and she could hear it within his voice, she knew she herself had messed up as well. She turned her back to the seen and hurried after him, leaving the place a bloodied up mess.


	12. Punishment

Velica walked through the halls of the Dressrosa palace. Her mind was boggling with the events that had taken place a week ago from the Devil Fruit trading with Kaido, one of the Four Emperors, and Doflamingo's business partner. What baffled Velica was that Doflamingo had mercilessly killed one of Kadio's men without a second thought when Kadio's man had went to attack her. She closed her eyes, knowing full and well that she had stepped out of line with the whole encounter and she had paid for it heavily. Standing before Doflamingo's door, she knocked softly and the doors opened to reveal the room full of women. The chattering stopped when Velica had stepped inside and walked half way into the room.

The woman that belonged to Doflamingo all looked the young woman up and down, smug smiles littered their faces. A tall brunet stepped out from among the crowd and wore a rather skimpy looking dress. She placed her hands on her hips as she gazed about Velica's body, thinking to herself what she could possibly do with the girl.

"I heard that you're being punished. However, I don't really see how this is much of a punishment for someone like you." The brunet snapped at Velica, already upset with the task that she was set up with thanks to the Young Master. Velica said nothing and just kept her eyes closed and her head tilted slightly to the floor, the concubine's words meant nothing to her. Velica was on a whole other level from her and she would not allow simple words get the best of her; again.

"Well, I suppose we should get to work," she stated, walking over to Velica and lifting her head up slightly causing Velica to look at the woman. "we have a _lot_ of work to do and little time." Velica narrowed her eyes, knowing that she was going to detest every single part of this little punishment.

* * *

Doflamingo waited, he was beginning to grow impatient with just how long it was taking them to prepare Velica. Since the incident with Kaido's men, Doflamingo was left with having to punish Velica for stepping out of line and nearly enraging Kaido. Kaido was not a man to be trifled with nor was he someone who you wanted on the opposing side. Velica needed to learn this and that when she was given orders, she was to follow them clearly. Doflamingo was a tolerable man, but even the War Lord could stand so much when it came to being disobedient.

That was the reason behind this certain punishment he had chosen for Velica.

Normally, he would have anyone who decided to go against him either killed or beaten to the brink of death. But, with Velica there were certain ways to go about punishing her that were far_ far_ worse than something of that. And having this done was one of the best ways of punishment for the young woman.

Just then, the doors to the dinning chamber and there standing in the doorway cause the breath to hitch in Doflamingo's throat.

The woman walked into the room, her hair up and braided with her bangs hanging down beside her eyes. The deep green dress that V'ed at the sides of her legs stopped right before her waist line, showing off her well toned legs. The heels caused her some trouble as she wobbled as if drunk through the dinning room. Her breast popped from the v-neck that stopped at her mid-chest.

"Well, well, you look like a real woman this way my little Velica." Doflamingo chuckled, resting his chin on his propped up hand. Velica ignored Doflamingo's humor and instead picked up the bottle of wine that was placed at the edge of the table next to the glass that was sat in front of him. She poured it slowly, her eyes never once looking his way, much to his disappointment. When she was done pouring his drink she passed it to him, which he took and smelled the sweat aroma that came from the wine.

"Too bad you won't stay like this for forever." He took a sip and chuckled.

"Or perhaps I should order you to-"

"Don't even joke about it, Captain." Doflamingo chuckled again, amused with the reaction he was getting from Velica, knowing that this punishment was the best fit for someone like her. He took another sip of wine and looked her over slowly. No one would have ever known that she was this well shaped in her usual get up, and if he said he didn't like her looking like this then he would have been lying through his teeth.

Too bad this punishment wouldn't last.


	13. The Girl Who Travels Through Time

**Author's Note: **It seemed that there was some minor confusion with the last two chapters. The reason for Velica's so called "punishment", being dressed as one of Doflamingo's concubines, which she cannot stand _any_ of them, and having to serve him like one, is because, as a woman, she did no stay quite between the trading of both men, Doflamingo and Kaido. Though Velica is one of Doflamingo's crew members, she is still only a woman and has no place among men when it comes to something such as that. Also, for the dress that Velica was forced to wear, some of you were confused with the whole detail that was put into it. This of Boa Hancock's dress how it is long but splits at the sides, that is how Velica's dress was done. Now that the confusions are all out of the way, I thank you all for your reviews and hope that you have enjoyed the story thus far. As always, don't forget to review so that I may, this being an example, better my writing and answer any questions that you might have about the story! Thank You!

* * *

The morning was warm and the air crisp on the island of Dressrosa. Velica was scurrying about the palace grounds in search for her captain, who had just suddenly vanished. She huffed as she trudged through the grounds of the garden, hoping that this, which was the last place she had thought to look, was were she would find Doflamingo. Hearing the deep laughter hitting her ears it seemed that she had finally found the man who she had been searching for for half the day. She huffed, and quickened her walking, thanks to being returned into her old clothes, toward the sounds of her captain.

"Captain, you have been called to Marine Ford to-!" Velica stopped as soon as she rounded the corner. Her eyes widened and her mouth agape toward her captain and the second party member. Doflamingo turned around and gave Velica his normal smile and chuckled again, causing Velica to somewhat snap out of her trance.

"Hello, Little Velica." The deep voice called out to her, the voice being far too deep for Doflamingo's and she knew who it was.

"M-Mr. Vergo!" She squeaked, forgetting how to maintain her voice as the taller man stepped out from the shadows and revealed the man who Velica had not seen for the last few years. She swallowed hard, wondering what Vergo could have been doing here without being called upon. Doflamingo laughed, as if knowing just what was running through Velica's mind at the moment.

"Vergo had some Intel for me, something that we couldn't allow to go over the Den Den." Velica bowed slightly, before rising slowly and keeping her eyes on the ground.

"I shall return when you are done then." she told them, turning on her heels and taking two or three steps before being called back by Doflamingo.

"Velica~" she stopped, turning back around to look at Doflamingo, who was beckoning her with his large finger.

"This involves you as well, Fuffuffuffuffu~" Velica felt a jolt of electricity coarse through her body, whatever the two of them were planning, it most certainly wasn't good.

* * *

Velica gazed among the battle field with countless marines and pirates laid dead. For those of them who were not dead, were still fighting with everything they had left in their pathetic bodies. Velica stood next to Doflamingo who was laughing at the top of his lungs as he watched the on slaughter at Marine Ford for the execution of Portgas D. Ace. Her gaze lingered over to Doflamingo who looked rather amused with the excitement that was all around. As one of the Seven War Lords of the Sea, Doflamingo was called upon the battle and ordered to assist in this mess. Velica had been drug along the fighting and was forced to stay by Doflamingo's side through out the whole battle.

Velica used her powers to aid in Doflamingo's fight as she used her abilities to slow down time and slice through the pirates with a ruthless force that stuck fear into everyone's hearts.

"I-It's you!" One pirate shouted, fear clearly in his eyes as he watched Velica walking toward him and a few others. Doflamingo watched as she approached them, amusement flickered in his hidden eyes as his smile widened.

"Y-You're her! Y-You're the _Girl Who Travels Through Time! _The girl's whose bounty is 600,000,000 beli!" Velica tilted her head to the side, stopping before the pirates and activating her abilities which allowed her to cut through them like butter. They all fell to the ground; lifeless. She turned back to Doflamingo who was chuckling as he approached her and stopped in front of her.

"So, is that what they call me?" Velica asked, looking up at Doflamingo, who was still wearing his smile.

"The Girl Who Travels Through Time?"

"Quiet the name you've gotten yourself, my little Velica~" Velica turned away from Doflamingo, not really caring one way or another about some stupid title or bounty. She only held such a bounty due to her Devil Fruit and being part of Doflamingo's crew.

She felt her body quiver as she awaited for her vision to occur. This was the moment in time when she would once again see that bastard that had tried to kidnap her and turn her against her captain. Trafalgar Law, the traitor, was going to show his face any moment now and she was dead set on figuring out just what it was he wanted from her. Just then, like in her vision, Law appeared and whisked away Straw Hat and Jinbei into the depth of the ocean. Now was her chance, she was going to follow him and figure out everything she could from him. When Doflamingo was distracted with Crocodile, Velica slipped away and transported herself onto the island in which Law would resurface.

_It was only a matter of time now._


	14. Trator's Treasure

Velica watched from the shadows of the treeline as the boy, Straw Hat Luffy, went on a rampage through the island, destroying parts of Law's ship and injuring some of his crew. She narrowed her eyes, watching as Law stood there and did nothing as his so called patient ran off into the forest to continue his havoc about the island. Though, Velica would never know what it felt to lose someone so close to her, she felt a bit sorry for the young boy. True, she couldn't care less about the whole war, Whitebeard, Ace, or anyone else for that matter. But, she was still human, even if at times she didn't seem like it, and she could not even fathom what it must have felt like for the Straw Hat to lose his loved one in his very arms.

Velica held back in the shadows for a moment longer until Jinbei had went off to stop Straw Hat from destroying any more of the island, that was when she made her appearance.

"You seem to be causing an awful lot of trouble here lately, Trafalgar." At the call of his name, Law glanced over and caught sight of Velica who was wandering out of the forest. His eyes widened, had not knowing that she had followed them here to this island and caught him and his crew off guard.

"Oh no! It's her! Captain, captain!" Bepo screamed, holding his head and running around in circles. Penguin and Shachi both stood there, slightly afraid at the sight of the girl who approached them. Law's smug smile came into play as he placed his fingers on the hilt of his sword and took a battle stance.

"What do I owe the pleasure of your company, ?" She stopped her approach, and with her hands in her pockets, stood there and engaged in a heated staring contest with Law. Her expression could not be read and it was something that Law had never grown accustomed to because he never knew what she was thinking; which could be dangerous for everyone around.

"I've come to collect some answers, Trafalgar." Law's smirk widened as he drew his sword, causing Bepo to scream again and Penguin and Shachi to take a few steps backwards. Velica just continued to stand there with her hands in her pockets as she finally looked away from Law and out to the waters of the sea. The waves crashed against the island's coast and caused the water to splash up against the ground, Velica watched this for some time and ignored Law, knowing that it would peeve the man.

"Well, what are you waiting for then?" Law piped up, the annoyance ringing clearly in his voice. Velica still kept her gaze on the water, watching as it lapped at the coastline of the island.

"Tell me why you need me so badly?" Law's mouth gaped slightly, unprepared for the certainly worded question. He removed his self from his battle stance and instead stood there gazing at Velica. Her hair and tank top caught the wind and made it dance around her body, distracting Law slightly with the view before him. He closed his eyes while sliding his sword back into the sheath.

"C-Captain!" Bepo cried out, tears streaking down his face. He was worried that his beloved captain had finally lost his mind by returning his weapon and standing there before the enemy unprepared.

"There is something that Joker has that I need." Law stated, causing Velica to snort and give a crooked smirk with a slight head tilt. She glanced back over at Law, the expression on her face told him that she knew what it was he was after.

"And you believe that the only way to regain it is by kidnapping me and using me as a type of trade?"

"That's only half of the plan."

"Oh? And the other half?" Law said nothing to her other question, which was no surprise to Velica. She knew Law was too smart to fall for such a simple minded trap as to tell her everything. Removing her hands from her pockets, Velica crossed her arms over her chest and walked toward Law and his crew. He narrowed his eyes, becoming cautious of the vixen that was before him and his men, knowing what she was capable of doing within a blink of an eye and never taking her for granted. He had worked along side of the girl since he and her were both little, him only being three years older than her, he had a lot of time to get to know just what she could and couldn't do. But now after so long of not working beside her, and with as high as her bounty had become, he was even more on guard around her.

"And just how long do you plan on going on with such a plan, Trafalgar?"

"Until I have what it is I want."

"And you'll stop at nothing I presume?"

"Exactly." Velica's smile widened, knowing what type of cold and heartless man Law could become. His title wasn't that of a man who gave compassion to his opponents in battle, he was fierce and someone who couldn't be trusted; he had betrayed her captain after all.

"This all seems rather interesting, despite the fact that you had betrayed us in order to go about this little goal of yours." Law smirked, knowing where Velica was going with this all.

"Perhaps I'll tag along for a little while?" Little to say Law's whole crew was beyond confused and rather shocked. Wasn't this the same girl that had caused them so much trouble a few years ago about going with them the first time? This had to be some type of trap and they knew that their captain was far too smart to fall for such a-

"It would most certainly make my job that much easier, Miss. Velica."

_**"WHAT!?"**_Bepo, Penguin, and Shachi all screamed in union. Velica chuckled at their sudden outburst and gave them a smug grin from in front of Law. She returned to looking at Law, who was a few heads taller than her, and gave him another smirk.

"I suppose you shall have to kidnap me? We wouldn't want our beloved captain to know that I went with you without a fight, should we?" Law's mischievous smirk reappeared, though he wished to avoid as much fighting as possible, he couldn't help but wish to test out just how much stronger Velica had become.

* * *

"Where the hell is she?" Doflamingo huffed, looking all over the destroyed Marine Ford for his little Velica. He had last seen the girl when he had crossed paths with Crocodile, but afterwords he had lost sight of her. He was starting to grow angry the longer he wasted time searching for that girl who should have already been by his side. And it wasn't until one of his men came running fanatically down the way with a note in their hand.

"_What!?_" Dofalmingo read the words on the paper before crumpling it up in his hands.

_"Joker -_

_I have your "little treasure". If you ever wish to see her again, you will abide to my rules._

_We will meet up again in the New World 2 Years from now._

_There is something you have that I want._

_- T. Law"_

Rage flushed through his body faster than ever before as he grabbed up the man and smashed his body into the flooring, cracking his skull in half with the amount of force he had used. He gritted his teeth, so angry that he couldn't even see or think straight.

_"Trafalgar Law, you have burnt the last straw, little boy."_


	15. Time and Space

**Author's Note: **I have been getting some really, _really_, **_really_**, rude comments about making these chapter's longer. Well, I tend to write with the amount of time that I am given, if you don't like it then stop reading, I do have a life outside of story writing. Also, I tend to write these chapters pretty fast and I do not proof read them, as you might be able to tell, due to all the spelling corrections. I do not have the time for a Beta-Reader since I have had very, very slow ones in the past. I do apologize for the spelling mistakes. Besides that little number, thanks to all who gave good reviews and please keep reviewing! Thank You and Enjoy!

* * *

"So, where are we headed?" Velica asked the overly sized polar bear that she walked beside. Bepo glanced down and gave the blond a blank look as if to show that even he didn't know the answer to her question.

"Captain hasn't really said where we are going." Velica turned back to the path of the ship where she currently walked. She had indeed left with Law and was now aboard his sumerian with him and his crew heading to an unknown location. The both of them walked into the captain's log room and looked up at the screen to see their current location. Her blue orbs scanned across the screen that was known as a radar and told them of what was around them while they were submerged under the ocean waters.

"So, Trafalgar, where are we headed?" Velica piped up, gathering the attention of the tattooed captain. Law just smirked and looked at the woman from underneath his hat; giving him a rather mysterious look.

"We're headed to the next island for some supplies. Since we made that little side trip to Marine Ford, we are running low on things that are needed for our journey." Velica rolled her eyes, yes Law had indeed made the unnecessary trip to Marine Ford but in the end he had managed to change the fate of the world by such a small action that he had done. Velica leaned up against one of the walls in the log room and watched the radar for some time before she grew bored of watching the green dot on the screen and decided to go exploring about the ship. Leaving the log room, Velica passed by many different crew members. But, she soon noticed that the further back into the ship she walked, the fewer and fewer part of the crew she walked by until she was finally alone.

"You're not suppose to be back here!" Bepo called around, running to catch up with the brunet. Velica turned, for such a large animal, Bepo didn't really make all that much noise when he ran.

"Oh? And why is this part of the ship off limits? Or is it just off limits to _me_?" Velica asked, smirking at _me _and gaining a worried look from Bepo.

"Orders are orders! This part of the ship is off limits!" Bepo yelled louder this time, causing Velica to snicker slightly at the polar bear's sudden outburst.

"Don't burst your bubble, I'll leave." With this Bepo seemed to stop completely and just looked down at the shorter woman who stood before him. He scratched his nose and watched as she brushed past him in such a small space before she started to head back to the front of the ship where more of the men were working and scrambling to get the ship ready to dock at the next island.

* * *

The island was a fall type and rather beautiful with all the different colors that decorated the trees that were as tall or taller than the buildings of the small town. Velica watched as some of Law's men walked down the ramp and headed off into town to collect the supplies that was ordered by their captain. Velica pushed herself off the railing of the ship and in the blink of an eye had done a front flip over the railing. Had it not have been for Bepo's screaming as he watched her jump the railing, Law may have never seen her exit the ship. Law rushed over to the side of the ship and watched as Velica calmly walked down the dock of the small harbor as if nothing had happened.

"Velica, where do you think you're going?" Law shouted, still not trusting the girl in the least bit and figuring that she was going to do something stupid. Velica, without turning around, continued walking and answered Law with her back to him.

"I'm headed into town to the bookstore, I'll be back before the ship departs." She had given a wave of her hand before she disappeared into the crowds of people that bustled about in the small sea-side town.

Law wasted no time and pulled out his Den-Den Mushi from his pocket and called Penguin and Shachi, ordering them to follow her as she was headed their way into town. All three of them knew what she was capable of doing, and Law wanted no trouble out of the younger girl and he most certainly did not want any attention drawn to them while they were here on this small island.

* * *

"Welcome! If you need any help finding any types of books, be sure to just ask!" The elderly shop keeper spoke joyfully as the door to the shop rang out while Velica entered the small bookstore. Velica smiled and thanked him before her smile dropped and she headed into the store to take a look around. There were many books there, but not really the types of books that she was looking about.

"Excuse me, but you wouldn't happen to have any books about _"Time and Space"_ would you?" The shop keeper gave her a very odd look before he thought to himself.

"Well, we do have a very small science section near the back of the store by the window, you could possibly find something like that back there if you were to look. It just seems that they are not popular books in these times." Velica nodded, understanding that in a pirate Ara, something of science really wasn't a top pick among men who couldn't or could hardly read as they searched for the _One Piece_. Heading for the back of the store, Velica found the section that the shop keeper had informed her about, and he wasn't kidding about how small the section was on _Time and Space_, either.

Looking through the books, Velica was distracted by the two men who spied on her through the window near the bookshelf. Penguin and Shachi both stood on a crate and watched as their new "crew mate" looked through the books before pulling several out and tucking them underneath her arm.

"What do you think she's looking for in those books?" Penguin whispered, not wishing to be found spying on the woman inside the book store. Shachi just shrugged, not really sure why or what she was looking for as she grabbed up the books and headed back to the front of the store.

"Oh! I see you were able to find what you were looking for?" The elderly man asked.

"Well, I didn't find what I was looking for exactly, but I would have been very surprised if such a small and local book store like yourself would have carried it." The man just chuckled, understanding what she meant when she said that about the store. Ringing her up, she wasn't surprised when such a low sum came to the total but never the less Velica handed the man the gold and grabbed her bag of books that she had just paid for and headed out the door and back to the ship.

It seemed that she had just made it back in time by the look of the fresh supplies that had gathered on the deck and were slowly being placed down below in the storage room. Instead of making a scene, Velica merely walked up the ramp of the ship instead of doing some type of crazy acrobatics to board the ship. The men hustled and bustled about the deck and took the supplies down below as Velica passed by many a working men before she finally reached her own quarters, which she was currently sharing with Penguin, Shachi, and Bepo. Velica had to admit this was certainly a change from having her own room on the ship, to sharing it with two men and a polar bear. Placing the bag down next to her bunk bed, she gave a long and slow stretch before falling downward onto the bed.

She had used up much of her powers during the fight at Marine Ford as she fought next to her Captain Doflamingo. She closed her eyes and wondered what her captain was doing at the moment. Little did Velica know that at this moment, her Captain Doflamingo, was planning for one of the biggest events that she had ever seen.

Doflamingo was going to get her back, one way or _another_.


	16. She's Still Got It

**Author's Note: **I recently just finished "Get Back Home" so I'm going to update this story for a while. Please expect some updates over the next few days; anywhere from 3 - 5 by the end of this week. I hope you're enjoying thus far because this story shall soon jump to the _**PUNK HAZARD** _Arc. So, if you're not caught up to there then there could be some spoilers, also, when we arrive to that Arc it's going to go a little **AU **but it will get back on track afterwords. Please enjoy, and don't forget to review! Thank You!

* * *

Breakfast was a very busy time aboard Law's sub as the kitchen staff hustled and bustled about trying to make food for the whole crew. By the time Velica had awoken, everyone had already went into the dinning area and begun eating. She would not have slept so late had it not have been for the noisy roommates she now had to put up with. She groaned, sliding out of bed she glanced over and noticed that there was a uniform sitting on the chair across from her with a note that told her that this was to be her outfit.

"Like hell," she thought, throwing the note back onto the table and dressing herself in her normal attire. Though she was now part of Law's crew, she still was not about ready to stuff herself into one of those overly-hot, large, white jumpsuits. She made her way into the dinning area and scanned the room for Law. Though, it wasn't hard to find him as he was the only one in the whole white room that wore a colored outfit; aside from Bepo. As she approached his table she noticed that everyone had toast on their plates and it made her curious as to weather or not Law's plate would have some as well.

"I see you still don't like bread." Velica chuckled, taking a seat across from Law and looking at him with great intent. Law didn't even bother to look up from one of his many books as he slowly took a sip of coffee.

"And I see you still don't like taking orders when it comes to a dress code." Bepo, Shachi, and Penguin all watched and listened carefully to the duo's conversation and how they interacted with one another. Velica made a loud high pitched sucking sound in between her bottom lip and her teeth for a second before her smirk widened.

"You should be pleased with it though. Had I taken to dress codes you would have never told me apart from our Captain's prostitutes." Law's eyes shifted from the black text in his book to her mischievous eyes that watched him so closely by the word "Captain". He narrowed his eyes, knowing that she brought up Doflamingo on purpose just to see how he would react and he wasn't about ready to give her the pleasure of the reaction she wanted to see.

"Then perhaps it's time to start learning how to take orders first. After all, neither one of us is under Joker's thumb of rule, and I am your new captain." Velica shifted her eyes down to the wooden table as her fingers traced circles around the smooth surface with a rather bored expression on her face.

"Last I recall, you didn't enjoy taking order either or am I wrong?"

"I am your captain and you shall do as I command or else you'll be punished," Law said, closing the book loudly with one hand and leaning up from his chair. Velica and Law were both locked in a heated stare-down that shook even his own crew, but with Velica it was just a little temper tantrum that was being thrown by Trafalgar Law.

"And I can assure you, Velica, it will be a thousand times worse than anything you've ever been through with Joker." Velica blinked, she knew Law meant every word that seeped from his mouth but it made her curious as to just how he would end up punishing her. She pulled herself back from the table and glanced away from Law for a split second before looking back at him.

"You're right, sorry." Law's mouth dropped slightly, he didn't expect the woman to apologize to him and in front of others. He quickly closed his mouth as the shock that was on his face washed away and his normal appeal returned.

"But, perhaps you could give me a suit that is a bit smaller? I can't fit into that, it's far too bulky and it would be hard for even me to move about." There was a short pause, and Velica didn't know what was going through Law's mind right now because his face was currently unreadable.

"I'll see what I can do." She smiled, kindly for the first time since she had seen Law again and thanked him.

"I do have a question for you though," Law stated, just as Velica was getting ready to leave the table to go get some food. "Where did you wander off to the other day when we docked?" Velica rolled her eyes. She knew Law still didn't trust her and of course he had every right to not trust her, she was of course once part of Doflamingo's crew just like him, and just like Law, she knew that it was hard to trust other members of Doflamingo's crew.

"I went to the bookstore and bought some reading material." She told him, standing up from the table and starting to walk away. With her back facing Law and walking past Penguin and Shachi, she patted both of the boys on the shoulder as she passed by.

"And if you don't believe me, you can ask your lovely crew who decided to follow me there." Penguin spit out his milk while Shachi coughed on a piece of bread that went down the wrong way. Law smirked, so it seemed that she still had her touch when it came to spies. Maybe she would end up coming in handy for later down the road.


	17. What Lies Behind Closed Doors

Velica had to admit, things were certainly most _different_ when it came to Law and his crew. He was laid back with them, but he was so frightful toward them at the same time that they would fall to his orders. Well, perhaps _frightful_ wasn't the correct word to use with Law, but whatever it was with Law his crew seemed to have the up most respect for him and his orders. She had never seen anything like it before, because with Doflamingo it was either _"carry out my orders or I'll kill you right here and now."_ Either way, Velica couldn't help but become slight more at ease around Law than with Doflamingo; remember key word _slightly_.

She knew better than to lower her guard when it came to Law, he had already tried to capture her once, and she knew his motives behind why he wanted her so badly though she played dumb around Law. She tugged at the collar of her newly found dress code approved uniform; a white jumpsuit and steal toed boots. She tugged at the collar some more, not use to having to ware something that was so constricting with her body. She sighed, finally giving up on trying to get some type of freedom for her neck and stormed off through the sub. The second thing she was certainly not use to was being underwater for the majority of the time. She missed being able to gaze out any port-hole and see the vast blue sky and clear ocean waves, now all she was able to view was the pitch black darkness of the sea.

"I suppose I should find something to do." She sighed, ruffling up her hair as she glanced around her steal prison trying to find something to entertain herself until they reached the surface. She could re-read one of the books she bought, but that would be boring because she's read them both nearly half a dozen times since the last week when she bought them. As she walked along the long echoing hallway Velica couldn't help but notice that she had found herself wandering toward the back of the ship again. She didn't really understand why something kept telling her in the back of her mind to head this way, though she knew that she was likely to be caught by someone and then she would be ratted out to Law since she had already been warned once by Bepo that the back of the ship was off limits.

However, with her powers now fully restored thanks to all the extra sleep time she has been getting she could easily use her powers to slow down time and vanish if she were to hear anyone coming up behind her. Trying to be stealthy in what she was wearing though was extremely challenging. Her boots made a loud _'clank'_ nose with every step she took as the steal-toes hit the flooring which was actually a see-thru sheet of metal that allowed you to see to the lower levels of the ship. Her uniform also continued to cause her problems as she wiggled her arms about and was having trouble taking steps. She was glad and lucky that there wasn't anyone there to watch her as she attempted to walk; though it looked more like she was a bird out for a stroll as she took long strides and flapped her arms about randomly.

Suddenly she stopped.

She stood there in the middle of the hallway and to her right was a door. A single door down this whole hallway full of pipes and other random machine objects, why a random single door? She turned slowly as she felt something lite in her stomach. It was strange and she knew this feeling; she was preparing to have a vision. She waited for it to happen and all the while never moving, but it never came and the feeling never went away.

_This is strange,_ she thought. _I've never had this type of a feeling for this long without something happening. What's going on with my powers? Is this perhaps something new?_ Her eyes locked with the door. As she gazed at the metal sheet the feeling in her stomach started to tingle more and more. Her breath hitched in her throat as her eyes started to dilate as she stretched out her arm and reached for the old and rusty handle. Just as her fingers grazed the object a bolt of electricity shot through her and random darkened images flashed through her head before she screamed out and dropped to the ground.

She caught herself against the wall from across the door as she had fallen backwards up against the cold pipes and clenched her chest. What was that? What were those random images that she had just seen and could barely make out through her mind? Further more, what the hell happened when she went to touch that door? She pulled the hand that she had touched the door with away from her chest and looked at the inner palm. She clenched her fist a few times as if trying to get the uneasiness to leave her hand.

"Velica, what are you doing down here!" She turned at the call of her name and watched as Penguin and Shachi both came running down to her with tools in their hands.

_Shit, I've been caught. Wait, why didn't I hear them coming? Damn it, I was too focused on my damn hand!_ She cursed herself trying to quickly figure out something to worm her way out of things. Both men stopped right next to her and looked down at her confused, which she also managed to returned the look.

"Well?" Shachi asked, staring her down before looking over at Penguin.

"I was just," Penguin crossed his arms over his chest and glanced back to Shachi as they both waited for an answer.

"You were just, what?"

"I was just heading back to my room to read some more when I heard a strange noise from down this way." Both males looked at each other.

"A strange noise?" The asked in union before looking back down at Velica.

"What type of strange noise?"

"It was a somewhat hissing and crackling sound. I came down here to check to make sure it wasn't one of the pipes and well, you guys came and found me."

"Velica, it's a submarine. It's going to make hissing and crackling sounds!" Penguin told her.

"Besides, it's not like you could have fixed it anyway if it was a pipe." Shachi added, holding up his tool to show just what he meant. Velica forced a smile and faked a laugh as she scratched the back of her head.

"You're right. I wasn't thinking about that!" Both men shared another glance before they shook their head and waited for Velica to get up off the floor. She stood up quickly and continued to take the 'advice' about maintaining a ship and the noises she might hear from now on as the three of them walked away from the door. Velica walked behind the two chattering men and ignored what they were saying.

What was on her mind right now was far too important to listen to those two blabbering idiots. What she had seen, she started to piece it together and it slowly started to form into a picture. However, that picture was far from incomplete and she didn't want to jump to conclusions about what she thought she had seen. She gazed up and seen that the three of them were now at the front part of the sub and headed towards Law's log room. She knew that the only way to figure out what the hell was behind that door was to ask the very person who knew this sub inside and out like their very own hand.

She knew she had to try to get her newly founded Captain, Trafalgar Law, to tell her just what the hell he was keeping in hiding from her behind that door.


	18. A Bit Out of My Comfort Zone

**Author's Note: **See, I told you to expect some updates this week now didn't I? This is where the story heads a bit **AU **for the whole _**PUNK HAZARD **_Arc. Don't worry, it will all make sense later on down the road though, I promise. Anyways, please don't forget to review and like always please enjoy!

* * *

It had been nearly a month since the incident with Velica and that mystery door in the hallway. And within that whole time Velica was still waiting for the perfect moment to ask Law about what he had locked away in that deep dark corner of the ship. However, it seemed that even with a month gone by Law and Velica's _relationship_ was still a long and bumpy slope. Law still didn't trust her for a far as he could throw her, and she was the same with him. Though they had known one another their whole lives they never actually took the time to bond and grow as a crew should have.

But, Law had his reasons to disliking Velica in certain ways. While Doflamingo, that bastard, was always making Law read into those doctor books and pushing him to his limits when it came to training, Doflamingo treated Velica like a princess. And as these thoughts went through Law's head as he walked along the newly found island, he couldn't help but push his hat further over his eyes. The annoyance of the thoughts were getting to him. Velica never went through the same treatment as the other crew and he knew it was because she was Doflamingo's little _doll_. He was always so proud of his _Little Velica_ that she would never get thrown into work like the crew and was instead allowed to wander the ship as she pleased.

It really dug underneath his skin, but in the end a smile slipped through. Doflamingo was no longer in possession of her, of his Velica, and now Law could do as he pleased. He also knew that without Velica's powers, Doflamingo was left at a disadvantage as he could no longer see bits and pieces into the future. Law made his way deeper into the wooded area to which he had decided he would go out and scout by himself, but it turned out he wasn't alone. Law knew someone else was there and that they had just recently arrived, so he hadn't been followed all this way.

Law stopped walking and listened to his newly found guest making all the noise in the world not too far from him. Just as he was about ready to call out to whoever it was that had made the mistake to cross his path; they reviled themselves.

_"Eoh, Haw?"_ Law blinked, he had been completely thrown off as the very same woman who had been pledging his mind for the last hour or so just walked right out of the brush with an arm full of fruits; including an apple that was shoved into her mouth as she tried to speak to him. He watched as the bright red apple wiggled slightly in her mouth as her teeth went to bite down into the core.

_"Hot are who sewing her?"_ She asked, curiosity in her eyes as she bit into the apple and allowed it to fall into her open palm.

"I think the real question is what are you doing here Velica?" It was her turn to be thrown off guard as she looked down at all the different fruits that littered her arm.

"Oh me? Well, I was just out picking flowers." The sarcasm rung clear in her voice. She knew that Law knew she was really out here getting healthy food. It was one of the major downfalls to her Devil Fruit that if she didn't eat healthy after using her powers she would become majorly weakened and her life would be in between the balance then.

"I see," Law muttered. The two of them just stood there for what seemed like a long time. Neither one of them speaking as Law looked at Velica, who looked down at the half eaten apple in the palm of her hand. It was a few seconds later Law decided he had had enough of this little awkward one-way-stare-down and turned to leave, but stopped when he caught a glimpse of something in the thicket. Law's eyes widened and he was preparing to warn her, but by the time he had gotten his mouth open a sword had cut clean through Velica's abdomen and split her in half.

* * *

_An Hour Earlier_

"Dear God! Get me the hell off of this sub!" Velica shouted, pushing herself through the crew and made her way to the side of the deck. Law watched as she rushed over and was getting ready to jump onto the over-growth type of island where they had decided to stop and resupply.

"Velica, you haven't been given your orders yet by the Captain!" Bepo screamed, panicing as he knew the girl all too well and knew that she would have jumped and ran off without a second thought. As her feet were on the side of the railing, and she was crouched down like a cat ready to pounce, she turned around and glanced over at the small ground of Law's closely knit crew of Bepo, Shachi, Penguin, Jean Bart, and of course Law himself. She rolled her eyes and rocked back and forth on the dark iron railing.

"Then why doesn't the _Captain give me my orders so I can get to it?" Everyone frowned, knowing that even though it had been nearly two months since she decided to tag along with all of them, Velica still didn't understand the concept that Law's crew were all "team players" meaning that they all worked closely with one another. Velica was always use to doing her own thing. She never really grew close to anyone and there was one person to thank for that and both Velica and Law knew that one person; Doflamingo._

"Velica, I want you to scout the surrounding area and take care of any hostile enemies." Velica gave a soft grin, that was certainly something she was able to do. But her grin was quickly wiped away by the continuation of Law's orders.

"But do not kill them. Instead bring them to me." Velica rolled her and gave a nod that she understood. Wasn't it bad enough that Law had already made her slip into this stupid white suit that he was now taking away the only thing she was good at too? After she had shown that she understood, she pushed herself off the side of the sub and disappeared off into the tall thick brush of the island.

"Captain," Bepo asked, still slightly furious with Velica's behavior. "Are you sure we need her? She doesn't take orders all too well, and she just seems-"

"Don't worry too much about her Bepo. I have things under control."

"Sir?" Law couldn't help but allow that very dark and eery smile slip across his lips.

"You'll see soon enough."

* * *

_Present Time_

Law went skidding across the dirt as the heels of his boots dug into the ground beneath him. He had just watched Velica be sliced into two and now he himself was trying to keep from having the same fate. With his sword drawn he was facing a very large, and very angry appointee. This thing was difficult to figure out just what it was really. It welded a sword, but the sword seemed to be connected to the rest of it's large and blackened body. It didn't really have any one particular shape as it's whole body morphed around with different attacks. Whatever this things was, it certainly wasn't human.

Law was having some difficulties as he was thrown back through the forest by an unexpected counter attack that knocked him clear off his feet and far back into the woods, as he smashed through several tree branches along the way. Law was now panting as he struggled onto his feet and quickly readied himself for another attack from this monster. As he was preparing for another sword attack he was thrown completely off guard by a sudden morphing of the weapon from a sword into a gun. It instantly fired and didn't give Law any time to dodge the bullets.

As he expected to be hit, he was shocked to watch as the bullets slowly dissolved until they were no longer there and dissipated into the air. Just about that time a small flash of white appeared over head of the monster and a bright ligh shone that was launched down and exploded into the beast. The explosion caused a small shock wave that caused Law to take a step back and cover his face from all the dust that stirred from the crater that was created from the impact.

"Take that you sorry bastard!" The feminine voice called out through the flying dirt. When everything cleared and it all settled, Law came face to face with Velica. He looked at her abdomen at first and seen that she was all intact even though he sworn he watched as she had been sliced in half and had died right in front of him.

"Velica?" Law questioned, watching as the girl who had been bent over and looking down into the hole she had created, turned around and faced him.

"Well, well, well, looks like your in quiet the position doesn't it, _Captain_?" She snickered, knowing good and well that she had just saved Law's ass. He knew it too and tried to play it off as if he could have handled it. Velica made a sound with her lips, she didn't believe any of his crap. But, just as soon as she was about ready to resort back with a snarly comment there was a large black shock wave that shot up from the crater and upward into the sky and all around that had caused her to fly face first into Law and the two of them somehow found themselves all tangled up next to the stump of a tree.

Law looked up at her. The way they had ended up was Law was more or less propped up with his back against the tree and the rest of his body against the ground. Velica had ended up with her head against the ground and Law's head in between her legs as she laid upside down with her body pressed up against Law. The two of them made eye contact for a split second and it was then that Velica knew Law had a winning comeback.

"Well, well, well, looks like you're in quite the position doesn't it, _Velica_?"

Damn that man sometimes, damn him.


End file.
